User blog:YJnD747MqP/Papa's Mille crêperia
Workers *Allan *Perri Stations *Order Station *Bake Station *Build Station *Decoration Station Closers *Jojo (Sunday) *Crystal(Monday) *James(Tuesday) *Marty(Wednesday) *Quinn(Thursday) *Sarge Fan(Friday) *Penny(Saturday) Holidays *New Year *Valentine's Day *St. Paddy's Day *Cherry Blossom Festival(Final) *Big Top Carnival(1st) *Summer Luau *Starlight Jubilee *Comet Con *Maple Mornings *Halloween *Thanksgiving *Christmas Normal Ingredients Crêpe Doughs *Vanilla *Chocolate *Blueberry *Strawberry *Pumpkin *Lemon *Red Velvet *Blue Velvet *Seafoam *Green Emerald *Black Sanded Cream(Both Sanded Cream,Side Cream,Top Cream and Spear Cream) *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue *Rocket Whip *Mint Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Boston Cream *Brownie Batter *Black Whip *Rainbow Meringue Sanded Cream Mixables *Chocolate Chips *Mini Mallows(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Pecan *Almond *Pistachios(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Blackberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Rainbow Sprinkles(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Butterzinger Bits(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Crackle Crumbs(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Creameo Bits *Raspberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Blueberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) Sanded Between Layers *Strawberries(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cookie Dough(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Honeydew Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cantaloupe Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Bananas(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Apples *Fudge *Blueberrys(Both Sanded Between Layers and Spear Decoration) *Kiwis *Dragonfruits Side Cream(Both Sanded Cream,Side Cream,Top Cream and Spear Cream) *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue *Rocket Whip *Mint Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Boston Cream *Brownie Batter *Black Whip *Rainbow Meringue Side Decoration Side Pattern *Horizontal Stripes *Wave Stripes *Vertical Stripes *Check *Polka dot *Diagonal Stripes *Hemp Leaf *Flowers *Grid *Qinghai Wave *Arabesque Eyebrows *Rainbow Sprinkles(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Sliced Almond *Lollipop Bits(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Mint Shavings(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Shaved Chocolate(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Pistachios(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Blackberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Yum n' M's(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Sourballs(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Rock Candy(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Butterzinger Bits(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Cinco Swirls(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Crackle Crumbs(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Mini Mallows(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Streusel(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Raspberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Blueberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables and Eyebrows) *Jelly Beans(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Toasted Coconut(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) Top Cream(Both Sanded Cream,Side Cream,Top Cream and Spear Cream) *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue *Rocket Whip *Mint Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Boston Cream *Brownie Batter *Black Whip *Rainbow Meringue Top Decoration Dripping(Can be made into patterns with two or three Drippings) *Vanilla Dripping *Chocolate Dripping *Strawberry Dripping *Mint Dripping *Red Rose Dripping *Blue Nimbus Dripping *Dark Blue Dripping *Lavender Dripping *Banana Dripping *Black Dripping *Tangerine Dripping *Purple Burple Dripping Top Surface Pattern(Design changes with or without Drippings) *Stripe *Polka dot *Concentric *Check *Flowers Spear Cream(Both Sanded Cream,Side Cream,Top Cream and Spear Cream) *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Fluff *Lemon Chiffon *Maui Meringue *Rocket Whip *Mint Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Boston Cream *Brownie Batter *Black Whip *Rainbow Meringue Spear Decoration *Strawberries(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cookie Dough(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Honeydew Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cantaloupe Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Bananas(Both Sanded Between Layers and Spear Decoration) *Blueberrys(Both Sanded Between Layers and Spear Decoration) *Ladyfingers *Cantaloupe Swizzle Syrups *Chocolate Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *White Chocolate Syrup *Salted Caramel Syrup *Blue Moon Syrup *Dreamsicle Syrup *Cotton Candy Syrup *Mint Syrup *Watermelon Syrup Sprinkles *Rainbow Sprinkles(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Lollipop Bits(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Mint Shavings(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Shaved Chocolate(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Pistachios(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Blackberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Yum n' M's(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Sourballs(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Rock Candy(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Butterzinger Bits(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Cinco Swirls(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Crackle Crumbs(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Mini Mallows(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Streusel(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Raspberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Blueberry Bark(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Jelly Beans(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) *Toasted Coconut(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles) Placeable Toppings *Whipped Cream Dollops *Chocolate Mousse Dollops *Strawberry Fluff Dollops *Lemon Chiffon Dollops *Rocket Whip Dollops *Peanut Butter Fluff Dollops *Boston Cream Dollops *Brownie Batter Dollops *Black Whip Dollops *Cherries *Strawberries(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Bananas(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Strawberries(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cookie Dough(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Honeydew Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Cantaloupe Melon(Both Sanded Between Layers,Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings) *Gummy Onions *Lemon Pie-Tarts *Chocolate Pie-Tarts *Blueberry Pie-Tarts *Cotton Candy Creameo Holiday's Ingredients The types of Holiday's Ingredients are Sanded Cream(Both Sanded Cream,Side Cream,Top Cream and Spear Cream),Sanded Cream Mixables(Both Sanded Cream Mixables,Eyebrows and Sprinkles),Sanded Between Layers,Side Pattern,Eyebrows(Both Eyebrows and Sprinkles),Dripping,Top Surface Pattern,Spear Decoration(Both Spear Decoration and Placeable Toppings),Syrups and 3 Placeable Toppings *New Year:Espresso Cream,X Puffs,Tutti Frutti,New Year Logo,Countdown Crunch,Rainbow Dripping,Fireworks,Streamers,Flavor X Syrup,Rainbow Meringue Dollops,Yum n' M's Cookies,Confetti Pie-Tarts *Valentine's Day:Bubble Gum Cream,Cherry Cordial,Pomegranate,X and O,Cupidberry Derps,Neapolitan Dripping,Heart,Frosted Rose,Strawberry Creameo Syrup,Bubble Gum Cream Dollops,Chocolate Strawberry,Macarons *St. Paddy's Day:Keylime Chiffon,Mint Bar Chunks,Choco Mint Custard,Celtic Knot,Lucky Sevens,Hyper Green Dripping,777,Chocolate Coin,Mint Creameo Syrup,Mint Cream Dollops,Shamrock,Hyper Green Jelly Cookies *Cherry Blossom Festival:Matcha Cream,Konpeito,Hakuto Jelly,Cherry Blossom Tree,Oiri,Azuki Dripping,Japanese Calligraphy,Uiro,Kuromitsu Syrup,Matcha Cream Dollops,Wasanbon Blossom,Sakuramochi *Big Top Carnival:Choco Banana Mousse,Tricolor Licorice Bits,Apple Pie Filling,Pennants,Cotton Puffs,Cotton Candy Dripping,Kanji "Festival",Cotton Candy,Caramel Apple Syrup,Choco Banana Mousse Dollops,Saltwater Taffy,Pretzel Soaked With Chocolate *Summer Luau:Mango Fluff,Splashberry Derps,Pineapples,Umbrellas,Tropical Charms,Sunshine Dripping,Sunburst,Madeleines,Luau Punch Syrup,Maui Meringue Dollops,Gummy Pineapple,Passionfruit Pie-Tarts *Starlight Jubilee:Powsicle Fluff,Jubilee Jelly Bubbles,Mulberrys,Japanese Haze,Blue Star Sprinkles,Starlight Dripping,Star,White Chocolate Star,Cherrybomb Syrup,Powsicle Fluff Dollops,Star Cookies,Candy Rocket *Comet Con:Cosmo Mousse,Dual Grape Bubbles,Starfruit,Crater,Asteroids,Dr. Honeydew Dripping,Planet with 2 Rings,Bubble Planet,Hyper Green Syrup,Cosmo Mousse Dollops,Astronaut Ice Cream,UFO Wafer *Maple Mornings:Mocha Cream,Frosted Sugar Crunch,Cinnamon Roll Slices,Maple Leaves,Maple Bubbles,Maple Dripping,Waffle,Waffle Stick,Honey Syrup,Mocha Cream Dollops,Mini Donuts,French Toast *Halloween:Tarantula Meringue,Blackberry Bubbles,Cobweb Ripple,Bones,Spooky Sprinkles,Tiger Tail Dripping,Spiderweb,Shadowberrys,Black Mist Syrup,Tarantula Meringue Dollops,Candy Corn,Gummy Spider *Thanksgiving:Pumpkin Pie Fluff,Crushed Peanuts,Crème Brulée,Feathers,Autumn Leaves Sprinkles,Butterscotch Dripping,Autumn Leaves,Buckeye,Candy Corn Syrup,Pumpkin Pie Fluff Dollops,Chocolate Acorn,Feather Cookie *Christmas:Wintergreen Frost Cream,Cranberry Bark,Candy Cane Jelly,Japanese Snow Ring,Holiday Yum n' Ms,Festive Swirl Dripping,Snowflake,Frostcaps,Santa's Cookie Syrup,Wintergreen Frost Cream Dollops,Frosted Gifts,Tree Cookie Category:Blog posts